Door For You
by Aria Desu
Summary: Ketika Sakura membuka pintu kaca untuk Sasori, kisah mereka pun dimulai. / "Ah, intinya Sasori adalah orang yang ayah dan ibu percaya untuk menjagamu selama kami tidak ada di rumah." / "Tentu saja aku akan menolak. Mana mungkin aku bisa tinggal berduaan saja dengan gadis yang baru saja kutemui." / "Aku juga akan mencoba untuk memercayaimu…" / AU. SasoSaku. RnR minna!
1. Yume no Tobira

**Door For You**

**.**

**Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Door For You **© **Aria Desu**

**.**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Slice of Life, (slight) Romance, (kayaknya sih) Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**Pairing: Akasuna Sasori x Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo (maybe)**

.

**Chapter 1**

**Yume no Tobira**

**(The Door To Our Dreams)**

.

.

Konoha di musim panas memang tidak bisa dianggap enteng. Meski Konoha adalah kota besar yang dikelilingi oleh pepohonan, tetap saja saat musim panas seperti ini membuat semua orang angkat tangan.

Jalanan perumahan Akatsuki yang memang pada dasarnya sudah lebar terasa semakin lenggang karena jarangnya kendaraan yang lewat.

"Perumahan Akatsuki Blok S No. 4"

Seorang pemuda berambut merah menyala memperhatikan bolak-balik antara alamat yang tercantum di layar _handphone_ _touch screen _ nya dan rumah bergaya minimalis di hadapannya. Sebuah rumah dua tingkat dengan taman depan yang cukup luas. Alis merah sang pemuda melengkung naik sambil memperhatikan arsitektur rumah tersebut seolah-olah ingin mengingat seluruh lekuk rumah di hadapannya itu.

Diperhatikannya lagi layar _handphone_ nya dengan seksama, takut-takut salah alamat. Setelah mencoba mencocokkannya kembali, pemuda itu yakin rumah di hadapannya ini adalah alamat rumah yang tertulis di _inbox email_ nya itu.

Dengan langkah malas pemuda merah itu berjalan menghampiri bel rumah yang ada di dekat pagar.

TEEET

Sekali Ia tekan bel itu namun tidak ada suara apa pun dari dalam rumah.

TEEEET

Sekali lagi Ia coba menekankan jarinya di tombol bel tetapi masih belum ada jawaban.

Merasa sedikit sebal, pemuda itu bersandar pada pagar. Namun betapa terkejutnya ketika ternyata pintu pagar tersebut tidak terkunci malah terbuka begitu saja. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena heran, Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk kemudian kembali menutup pagar.

Seolah baru saja mengingat sesuatu, pemuda tersebut langsung mengeluarkan _handphone_ nya kemudian membuka kembali _email _yang tadi Ia baca.

'_Saat kau tiba di rumahku kemungkinan tidak akan ada yang membuka pintu. Kau langsung saja ke halaman belakang lewat samping, mengelilingi rumah. Kelihatannya memang seperti tertutupi tanaman merambat, tapi kalau kau sibak kau bisa berjalan menembus ke taman belakang. Kau akan melihat pintu kaca transparan disana, ketuk saja kacanya beberapa kali nanti putriku akan membukakan pintunya.'_

Sesuai dengan instruksi dari _email_ tersebut, pemuda itu pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya mengelilingi rumah dan tiba di halaman belakang. Lagi-lagi alisnya terangkat ketika melihat betapa rapinya taman belakang rumah itu. Taman yang tidak terlalu luas namun tetap tertata dan terkesan _modern_.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, sepasang mata _hazelnya _menemukan sebuah pintu geser yang terbuat dari kaca transparan. Matanya lagi-lagi terpesona melihat betapa rapinya ruang keluarga dibalik kaca tersebut. Sofa, meja, _televisi, _bahkan lampu pun tertara dengan baiknya sehingga tampak sangat nyaman.

TOK TOK

Dengan tatapan bosan Ia menunggu seseorang untuk membukakan pintu. Udara yang panas pun tidak membantu untuk meredakan emosinya, karena Ia merupakan orang yang paling malas untuk menunggu orang lain.

Tidak lama terdengarlah suara derap langkah kaki dari dalam rumah. Sesosok gadis sekitar 17 tahunan dengan rambut merah muda muncul dan semakin mendekat ke arah pintu. Ketika gadis tersebut tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dari pintu, matanya membulat sempurna seolah memamerkan iris _emerald_ nya pada pemuda di hadapannya.

Sebelum gadis itu sempat lari lagi kedalam rumah, dengan segera pemuda merah itu menghentikannya.

"Tunggu! Kau putrinya Haruno Kizashi _sensei_ kan?"

Masih dengan tatapan ketakutan gadis itu mengangguk kaku.

"Begini, namaku Akasuna Sasori dan aku diminta tolong oleh Haruno _sensei_ untuk datang kemari," belum ada tanda-tanda gadis itu mengizinkannya masuk, pemuda bernama Sasori itu pun menunjukkan layar _handphone _nya pada si gadis, "Ia mengirimkan _email_ ini dua hari yang lalu. Aku tidak berbohong."

Putri keluarga Haruno itu menatap tajam pada isi email yang tertera. Matanya sedikit lebih melembut ketika melihat alamat _email_ pengirim.

"Itu memang alamat _email _ayahku, tapi aku masih belum percaya."

Baiklah, udara yang panas dan gadis merah muda ini sama sekali tidak membantu untuk meredakan emosinya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menelepon Haruno _sensei_ sekarang dan sebaiknya kau segera membukakan pintu untukku saat kau tahu aku tidak berbohong. Diluar panas!"

Terdengar nada sambung sebanyak tiga kali sampai akhirnya panggilan diangkat di sebrang sana.

"_Sensei,_putrimu ini mencurigaiku. Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku kesini tapi putrimu sendiri tidak tahu aku akan datang!"

'_Wah wah Sasori, tidak ada kalimat sapaan untukku?'_

"Cepatlah _sensei _jelaskan pada putrimu ini atau aku akan pulang sekarang juga," sambil mengerutkan dahinya Sasori mengetuk pintu kaca itu sambil menyodorkan _handphone _ nya memaksa gadis itu untuk menerimanya.

Meski masih ragu, gadis _pink_ itu membuka kunci pintu kemudian menjawab telepon dari ayahnya.

"Ayah! Jelaskan kenapa ada anak laki-laki _babyface _muram begini di halaman belakang rumah!"

Mata Sasori berkedut kesal mendengar kalimat gadis itu. Apa tadi dia bilang? Laki-laki berwajah muram?

'_Sakura, tenang, tenang. Anak laki-laki _babyface _muram yang kau maksud itu adalah asisten ayah di kampus—"_

"Apa? Dia asisten Ayah? Asisten dosen? Mukanya seperti seumuran denganku begitu!"

"Oi, jangan membicarakan orang seperti orangnya tidak ada di tempat bisa tidak?" namun sayang kalimat Sasori tidak didengar sama sekali oleh gadis itu.

'_Ya, jadi begini. Dia adalah asisten ayah di kampus yang paling ayah banggakan. Kebetulan juga ternyata dia adalah anak dari sahabat ayah waktu SMA dulu. Nah lalu—"_

"Langsung pada intinya saja, Ayah! Jadi dia ini siapa? Kenapa ada di halaman belakang rumah?" kali ini Sakura menggenggam _handphone _Sasori dengan kedua tangan saking emosinya.

'_Ah, intinya Sasori adalah orang yang ayah dan ibu percaya untuk menjagamu selama kami tidak ada di rumah. Sudah ya ayah sedang sibuk sekarang. _Bye _Sakura, ayah sayang Saku.'_

Dengan begitu sambungan telepon pun terputus.

Sakura masih kaku pada posisinya semula. Otaknya masih berusaha mencerna kalimat dari ayahnya.

"Jadi? Kau percaya?" merasa diabaikan oleh gadis merah muda di hadapannya, Sasori meninggikan suaranya, "Oi _Pink_ jadi apa yang ayahmu bilang?"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu! Aku punya nama dan itu Haruno Sakura!" dengan kesal Sakura mengembalikan _handphone _milik Sasori.

"Apa masalahmu?" belum sampai sepuluh menit Ia bertatap muka dengan putri dosennya itu namun Ia sudah dibuat kesal seperti ini, "Setidaknya biarkan aku masuk. Kau tau kan ini musim panas."

"Huh, yasudah masuk saja. Tapi aku masih punya banyak pertanyaan untukmu," dengan enggan Sakura membuka lebih lebar pintu kaca di hadapannya.

Sudah terlalu malas untuk membalas kalimat Sakura, Sasori hanya melepaskan sepatunya kemudian berjalan memasuki rumah. Sedetik setelah dirinya menginjakkan kedua kakinya ke dalam ruangan, wajahnya langsung diterpa oleh sejuknya AC.

Tanpa menunggu izin atau apa pun, Sasori langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa empuk berwarna hitam yang ada di ruangan.

"Hei, siapa yang memperbolehkanmu untuk duduk?"

"Berisik sekali dirimu. Diam sebentar bisa?" sambil berusaha membuat diri sendiri lebih sejuk, Sasori mengipas-ngipaskan sebelah tangannya ke arah wajahnya.

Melihat sepertinya pemuda merah di hadapannya itu benar-benar kepanasan, tanpa suara Sakura melenggangkan kakinya menuju ke arah dapur yang ada di sebelah ruang keluarga.

Karena antara ruang keluarga dan dapur tidak ada sekat penghalang, rumah ini memang di desain terbuka pikir Sasori, Ia menatap heran pada sosok gadis _pink_ itu. Ia perhatikan gadis itu sedang membuka pintu kulkas kemudian berjalan kembali sambil membawa dua gelas jus jeruk.

"Minumlah, sepertinya kau kepanasan sekali."

"Ya, ini semua berkat seorang gadis yang lama sekali mengizinkanku untuk masuk ke dalam."

"Hei, aku punya alasanku sen—" Sakura memotong kalimatnya sendiri sebelum sempat menyelesaikannya. Ia pun duduk di sofa yang ada di sebelah Sasori, "Itu tidak penting. Yang lebih penting lagi, apa yang ayahku maksud dengan kau adalah orang kepercayaannya untuk menjagaku?"

Hampir saja Sasori menyemburkan kembali jus yang baru saja Ia tegak, "Ap—apa?! Menjagamu?"

"Hei, kenapa kau terkejut begitu?"

"Tentu saja aku terkejut! Haruno _sensei _tidak mengatakan seperti itu padaku kemarin."

"Tapi itu yang ayahku bilang tadi!" seolah tidak mau kalah, Sakura ikut berteriak menjawab kalimat Sasori.

Seolah-olah otaknya baru saja menemukan suatu kesimpulan, Sasori menundukkan kepalanya dan mengacak-acak rambut merahnya yang memang sudah berantakan, "Ah, begitukah… aku mengerti sekarang kenapa Haruno _sensei _dan ayah menyuruhku untuk datang dan jangan banyak bertanya…"

Heran melihat tingkah laku Sasori, Sakura menatapnya penuh selidik, "Hei… kau kenapa?"

"Aku hanya merasa malu mau saja dibodohi seperti ini oleh ayahmu dan ayahku…"

Hening menyelimuti Sasori dan Sakura selama kurang lebih lima menit. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana canggung seperti ini Sakura pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi… bagaimana?"

Sasori membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap Sakura dengan heran, "Bagaimana apanya?"

"Maksudku… ayahmu dan ayahku sudah menyuruhmu kan. Jadi bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Tentu saja aku akan menolak. Mana mungkin aku bisa tinggal berduaan saja dengan gadis yang baru saja kutemui," Sasori mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dari gadis yang ada di hadapannya, "Lagipula untuk apa aku menjagamu? Kau sudah dewasa pasti bisa menjaga rumah sendiri untuk beberapa malam kan."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil memalingkan wajah. Bibirnya beberapa kali bergerak untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun tidak ada suara yang keluar. Setelah mencoba menenangkan diri, akhirnya Sakura pun menjawab, "Untuk itu… aku punya alasan sendiri…"

"Maksudmu kau tidak berani di rumah sendirian? Hum… kau galak tapi penakut ternyata," sebuah senyum miring tidak bisa dihentikan oleh Sasori untuk menghiasi wajahnya.

"Bu—bukan begitu!" terlihat Sakura mengepalkan tangan di atas pahanya, "Sudah kubilang aku punya alasan dan kau tidak perlu tahu!"

Setelah menghabiskan jus jeruknya Sasori pun berdiri dari sofa empuk dan memakai kembali tas ranselnya, "Jadi bagaimana? Aku bisa pulang sekarang juga kalau kau mau. Aku akan menjelaskan pada Haruno _sensei_ bahwa kau dan aku keberatan."

Pada detik itu otak Sakura bekerja dengan sangat cepat. Memang Ia tidak mau tinggal dengan orang asing begitu saja, tapi Ia lebih tidak mau harus menghabiskan malam liburan musim panasnya sendirian. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasori tadi kalau Ia penakut, tapi ada alasan lain yang lebih kuat daripada itu. Dan bukankah ayahnya bilang kalau pemuda merah itu adalah orang yang dipercaya olehnya?

Sepertinya Sakura sudah mendapatkan jawabannya.

Tinggal selangkah lagi Sasori menuju pintu kaca, langkahnya terhenti karena sebuah tangan yang menarik lengan kaos merahnya. Refleks, Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Sakura lah yang sedang menggenggam lengan kaosnya.

"Kalau… kalau kau orang yang dipercaya oleh ayah maka apa boleh buat," bisa Sasori lihat pipi gadis di hadapannya ini mulai bersemu merah, "aku juga akan mencoba untuk memercayaimu… tapi bukan berarti aku sudah memercayaimu ya!"

Ada apa dengannya? Awalnya baik-baik tapi mendadak jadi galak lagi. Sasori merasa dosennya memiliki seorang anak gadis yang benar-benar merepotkan.

"Jadi yang mana? Kau setuju atau tidak sebenarnya?"

"Umm… ya… aku… kau sendiri bagaimana? Kalau kau murid ayahku berarti kau mahasiswa arsitektur kan? Kau tidak apa-apa meninggalkan tugas-tugasmu? Tugas anak arsitektur kan banyak."

"Kurasa salah satu alasan kenapa Haruno _sensei_ menyuruhku kesini karena Ia tahu aku sudah menyelesaikan semua tugas semester ini."

"A-apa?"

"Yah, tugas semester depan bisa kukerjakan nanti saja. Lagipula aku tidak bawa alat-alatnya," jawab Sasori enteng sambil menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"Benarkah? Eh, um, maksudku baguslah kalau begitu. Ehem…" Sakura melepaskan jarinya dari lengan kaos Sasori, "Eh… kurasa kita belum berkenalan. Kalau kau akan tinggal disini maka akan lebih mempermudah kalau kita saling tahu nama," kemudian Sakura menjulurkan tangan kanannya, "Haruno Sakura."

Sasori membalas uluran tangan Sakura, "Akasuna Sasori."

"Umm… baiklah Sasori-san—"

"Hee… daritadi kau tidak memperlakukanku dengan sopan dan sekarang kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel _san_," lagi-lagi senyum miring itu menghiasi _babyface _Sasori.

Terlihat arsiran tipis berwarna merah menyelimuti pipi Sakura, "Ya… setelah aku tahu kau orang pintar aku hanya ingin sedikit menghargaimu saja."

"Baiklah, jadi dimana kamarku?"

"Eh?" Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan pengalihan pembicaraan oleh Sasori, "Oh ya, kamarmu ada di dekat tangga, biar ku antar."

Sasori dengan santainya mengikuti langkah kaki Sakura menuju kamarnya selama beberapa hari kedepan. Memangnya seburuk apa tinggal dengan anak dosennya ini? '_Anggap saja suasana baru,'_ Sasori mencoba menghibur diri sendiri.

-oOo-

Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu sejak Sasori memasuki kamar mandi. Sakura lah yang menyuruhnya untuk mandi karena terlihat jelas kalau tubuhnya sudah banjir keringat.

Saat ini Sakura sedang menonton acara kuliner di _televisi_ ruang keluarga. Perutnya mulai berbunyi ketika melihat betapa enaknya masakan-masakan Italia yang sedang disantap oleh pembawa acara. Sakura melirik ke arah jam dinding dan benar saja sekarang sudah pukul 13:15 pantas saja dirinya mulai lapar. Karena tergoda oleh masakan Italia Sakura berencana untuk memesan layanan _delivery_ pizza untuk makan siang.

"Tidak mungkin kan Sasori-_san_ bisa memasak. Maksudku, lihat saja pembawaan malas yang melekat pada wajahnya itu."

Sakura duduk di atas sofa hitam itu dengan posisi menempatkan dagunya di atas kedua lutut membentuk seperti bola. Otaknya sudah memikirkan apa saja menu yang akan dipesannya ketika suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

"Sasori-_san_ bagaimana kalau kita pesan pizza—" dan kalimat Sakura pun terpotong ditengah jalan.

Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini beberapa meter di hadapannya berdiri seorang pemuda berambut merah berantakan yang masih setengah basah, bahkan Sakura bisa melihat beberapa helai yang masih meneteskan air, dengan sebelah tangannya yang memegang handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Bukan itu saja yang membuat Sakura membatu di tempat. Sasori yang sedang _topless_ itu saat ini sedang memunggunginya sehingga Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas punggung lebar miliknya. Memang tinggi badan Sasori terhitung agak pendek untuk pemuda seusianya, tapi ternyata tetap saja punggung laki-laki terlihat kokoh dan kuat.

'_A-a-apa yang kau pikirkan Haruno Sakura!'_

Mencoba menghentikan pengamatannya pada Sasori, Sakura pun mulai berteriak.

"Hei kau pikir ini rumah siapa! Pakai bajumu sana!"

Sasori yang terkejut oleh teriakan Sakura pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Sakura yang sudah membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal sofa. Mencoba mengerti maksud dari teriakannya, Sasori melihat keadaannya sekarang.

Oh.

"Maaf, kebiasaan di apartemenku sendirian."

"A-a-aku tidak peduli! Cepat pakai bajumu bodoh!" sekarang tangan Sakura bergerak seolah-olah mengusir Sasori untuk menjauh darinya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sakura mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka kemudian tertutup lagi.

Sekarang Sakura mulai meragukan keputusannya membuka pintu kaca rumahnya untuk Sasori.

Oh _Kami-sama _kalau hal ini terus terulang sampai beberapa hari kedepan Ia tidak yakin ini semua sehat untuk jantungnya.

.

.

To be continue…

**Author's note: minna-san haloha disini Aria! Kali ini ide mendadak mengalir begitu saja dan tangan greget untuk ngetik story ini **_**so here it is!**_** Rencananya mau dibikin oneshot tapi kayaknya bakalan lebih rapi kalau dibikin multichap aja tapi gatau jadinya bakal berapa chapter =v=)**

**Jujur aja Aria mikir lama banget buat nentuin judul fanfic ini TuT) Gatau kenapa bingung kasih judul apaan… dan ujung-ujungnya ini deh www…**

**Judul chapter kali ini berasa dari insert song anime Love Live! Season 2 yang berjudul Yume no Tobira :) Ada yang suka lagu ini kah?**

**Dimohon review nya ya senpai-tachi XD Bukan flame nya o3o See you next chapter!**


	2. By Your Side

**Door For You**

**.**

**Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Door For You **© **Aria Desu**

**.**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Slice of Life, (slight) Romance, (kayaknya sih) Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**Pairing: Akasuna Sasori x Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo (maybe)**

.

**Chapter 2**

**By Your Side**

.

.

"Sasori-_san,_ bagaimana kalau kita pesan ramen untuk makan malam?"

Sebelah alis Sasori terangkat mendengar kalimat dari seorang gadis yang sedang duduk di ujung sofa yang sama dengannya.

Setelah acara Sasori-mandi-kemudian-keluar-_topless_, Sakura memesan _delivery_ pizza untuk makan siang. Pada mulanya suasana disaat mereka makan memang sangat canggung, sampai-sampai Sasori makan sendirian di meja makan dan Sakura makan sambil menonton _televisi _di sofa. Siang hari berlalu begitu saja dengan Sakura dan Sasori yang menghabiskan waktu di kamar masing-masing.

Saat ini langit sudah mulai gelap dan Sasori sudah menutup semua jendela yang ada di lantai satu. Tubuhnya bersandar dengan santai di sofa sambil menonton _televisi. _Tidak lama kemudian Sakura turun dari lantai dua kemudan duduk di ujung sofa yang sama dengan Sasori, seolah-olah menjaga jarak.

"Kau memang selalu seperti ini atau bagaimana?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Tadi siang pesan pizza, sekarang mau pesan ramen. Apa kau memang selalu pesan makanan dari luar begini?" perhatian Sasori pun berpindah dari layar _televisi _pada Sakura.

"Umm… tidak juga. Aku suka masakan Ibu, jadi sebenarnya aku jarang pesan makanan dari luar," jawab Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya yang menempel di dagu seolah sedang berfikir.

"Lalu?"

"Ya… karena saat ini Ibu sedang tidak ada di rumah dan aku tidak yakin Sasori-_san _bisa memasak," sebelah mata Sasori berkedut kesal ketika mendengar hal itu, "jadi memang pesan makanan dari luar adalah pilihan terbaik."

"Hee…" Sasori mengubah posisi duduknya, ia membungkuk dan menumpukan kedua sikunya di lutut, "Bagaimana dengan masakanmu sendiri? Kenapa kau tidak memasukan kemungkinan untuk memasak sendiri?"

Postur duduk Sakura langsung menegang. Gerak-gerik tubuhnya berubah menjadi kaku. Sakura bisa merasakan keringat dingin mulai keluar dari belakang lehernya. "Aku… ya… kurasa memasak adalah bakat terpendamku yang masih belum kugali," Sasori menatap Sakura sambil menahan tawa mendengar kalimat selanjutnya, "terpendam terlalu dalam sampai-sampai tidak terlihat meski sudah digali bagaimana pun juga…"

"Pada intinya kau tidak bisa memasak. Benar begitu, kan?"

"Bukan tidak bisa tapi sudah kubilang itu bakat terpendam!" Jujur saja emosi Sakura agak mereda ketika melihat pemuda merah di hadapannya sedang berusaha menahan tawa sekuat tenaga, "Jangan tertawa!"

"Kau ini benar-benar punya perumpamaan yang unik," balas Sasori seteah ia berhasil meredam tawanya.

"Jangan menertawai orang lain! Aku yakin Sasori-_san_ juga pasti tidak bisa memasak kan! Kau kelihatan seperti tipe anak pemalas," Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Sasori dengan sengit.

"Kau bilang aku pemalas? Kau lupa kalau aku sudah menyelesaikan tugas satu semester?" Sasori menghela nafas berat kemudian berdiri, "Kau bilang aku tidak bisa masak? Mau dibuktikan?"

-oOo-

Mata _emerald_ Sakura membulat sempurna melihat Sasori yang sedang memasak di dapur. Entah bagaimana caranya pemuda yang tadi Ia bilang pemalas itu bisa membuat kegiatan memasak yang sederhana jadi tampak… err… indah? Sakura sendiri tidak tahu harus menjelaskannya bagaimana, tapi yang jelas matanya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok Sasori.

Dengan sebuah apron putih menutupi kaos bagian depannya, Sasori bolak-balik di sekitaran dapur. Tatapannya yang fokus dan geraknya yang gesit membuat Sakura membatu. Ia hanya bisa memperhatikan sosok Sasori dari dekat kulkas, berusaha untuk tidak menghalangi Sasori yang sedang sibuk.

"_Hum… dia bisa fokus seperti itu ternyata," _pikir Sakura dalam hati.

Tidak lama kemudian masakan pun jadi. Tanpa banyak bicara Sasori dan Sakura makan di meja makan, hanya suara berisik dari _televisi _yang mengisi keheningan di ruangan.

Sebenarnya Sakura ingin mengajak Sasori untuk mengobrol, apa saja, karena pada dasarnya Sakura memang anak yang tidak suka dengan keheningan. Tapi melihat betapa seriusnya Sasori menyantap makan malam membuat Sakura mengurungkan niatnya. Sakura sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pemuda merah itu.

Sesaat setelah keduanya selesai makan, Sasori hendak berdiri dan membawa piring kotor untuk dicuci namun Sakura menghentikannya.

"Umm… tunggu! Karena Sasori-_san_ sudah masak, biar aku saja yang mencuci piring."

"Memangnya kau bisa mencuci piring?"

Ada apa sih dengan dia! Sakura sudah berniat baik malah membuatnya sebal seperti ini! "Tentu saja bisa! Aku masih bisa berguna kok."

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku yang mengeringkannya. Aku juga tidak enak kalau hanya diam."

Setelah Sakura, dibantu oleh Sasori, membawa piring-piring dan gelas kotor ke wastafel, ia menuangkan cairan sabun pencuci piring. Sambil mulai mencuci piring Sakura pun membuka pembicaraan.

"_Ano_… Sasori-_san_ terima kasih untuk makan malamnya."

"Oh, iya. Sama-sama," Sasori menerima gelas bersih yang baru saja Sakura cuci kemudian mengelapnya, "Bagaimana menurutmu? Maaf kalau tidak sesuai karena aku tidak tahu seleramu."

"Yah, kurasa lumayan. Tapi tentu masih lebih enak buatan Ibu haha…" dengan wajah sombong Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sasori.

"Kau ini menyebalkan sekali," sebuah perempatan pun muncul di dahi Sasori, "Umm… ngomong-ngomong sebenarnya aku penasaran tentang satu hal."

"Apa? Tanya saja."

Sasori tampak ragu sejenak, namun rasa penasaran terlanjur menguasainya, "Kenapa kau tidak membukakan pintu depan waktu aku memencet bel?"

Seketika gerak tangan Sakura terhenti. Air yang mengalir dari kran pun terus membasahi piring dan tangan Sakura. Tentu saja melihat reaksi Sakura yang mencurigakan, Sasori jadi semakin penasaran. Butuh beberapa detik sampai Sakura bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi.

"Aku tidak mendengar suara bel kok haha…"

Meski Sakura berusaha menyembunyikannya, Sasori tahu gadis di sebelahnya ini sedang berbohong. "Lalu kenapa kau bisa mendengar suara ketukan pintu? Aku yakin suara bel terdengar lebih kera—"

"Aku punya alasanku sendiri dan kau tidak perlu tahu!"

Ruangan pun menjadi sunyi. Tangan Sakura menggenggam kuat piring yang ada di tangannya. Bahkan Sasori menyadari saat ini tubuh Sakura sedikit bergetar. Ada apa dengannya?

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan bertanya mengenai hal ini lagi."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya sekali, "Ya, terima kasih… dan maaf aku tadi membentakmu."

"Tidak masalah."

Tidak mau situasi menjadi canggung, Sakura pun berusaha untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Sa-Sasori-_san_ tadi sempat bilang tinggal di apartemen sendirian kan? Memangnya orang tuamu tidak ada di Konoha?"

"Mereka ada di Konoha, tapi jarak rumahku dan kampus lumayan jauh. Lagipula _project _semakin banyak sejak semester 5, jadi aku lebih memilih untuk pindah sendiri ke apartemen yang lebih dekat."

"Oh, begitukah. Apa Sasori-_san_ memang biasa memasak sendiri?" tangannya bergerak memberikan piring basah, yang sudah Ia cuci, ke tangan Sasori.

"Kalau masak, aku sudah bisa sejak SMP," sebuah senyum miring menghiasi wajah pemuda itu.

Refleks kedua mata Sakura melebar. Dirinya menatap takjub pada jawaban yang baru saja diutarakan oleh pemuda merah di sampingnya. Untung saja Sakura sedang tidak memegang piring, kalau saja iya pasti saat ini piring tersebut sudah tergelincir dari tangannya.

-oOo-

Malam mulai larut. Suasana rumah pun mulai hening.

Sudah lewat tiga jam sejak Sasori dan Sakura selesai mencuci piring. Dalam rentang waktu tiga jam itu pula mereka berdua menonton _televisi _bersama-sama, masih dalam kondisi dirinya dan Sakura yang duduk di masing-masing ujung sofa. Beberapa pembicaraan kecil sempat terjadi diantara mereka.

Sasori sudah mengganti pakaiannya menjadi kaos longgar dengan celana selutut. Matanya mengamati setiap benda-benda yang ada di kamar sementaranya ini.

Ruangan dengan nuansa abu-abu putih itu tidak begitu besar namun tidak pula dikatakan sempit. Penataan benda-benda seperti lemari pakaian, kasur, cermin, dan benda lainnya sangat rapi membuat ruangan kamar ini semakin nyaman.

Setelah _hazel_nya puas memandangi segala yang ada di kamar, Ia pun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Sebelah tangannya memegang _handphone_ dan yang satunya lagi terlipat ke belakang kepalanya.

Sungguh, Sasori tidak pernah meragukan otak yang dimiliki dosennya, tapi kali ini Sasori sangat, sangat, _sangat _tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh beliau. Mendadak harus pergi selama sebulan, begitu pula istinya, dan meninggalkan putrinya sendirian untuk menjaga rumah. Ah, ralat. Saat ini putrinya tidak sendirian di rumah karena kini dirinya dipaksa terlibat dengan menjadi _baby sitter _nya.

Malas memikirkan berbagai keluhan, Sasori pun lebih memilih untuk mengecek ulang _inbox email_ nya, barangkali ada _email _masuk dari _sensei _nya yang belum Ia baca. Dan benar saja ada satu pesan baru dari Hizashi.

'_Sasori, di rumahku ada perpustakaan pribadi milikku yang berisikan buku-buku mengenai arsitektur. Kau boleh membacanya kalau kau mau, asal jangan kau bakar saja hahaha…'_

Meskipun Sasori tidak pernah mengerti selera komedi _sensei_ nya, tapi tawaran yang satu ini tidak buruk juga. Mungkin besok ia akan bertanya pada Sakura dimana perpustakaan pribadi yang dimaksud.

TOK TOK

Baru saja Sasori akan membalas _email_ tersebut, tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu kamarnya.

"Sasori-_san_… apa kau sudah tidur?"

Dari balik pintu itu telinga Sasori dapat mendengar suara pelan milik Sakura. Suaranya pelan sekali hampir seperti berbisik, tapi karena suasana yang sangat hening samar-samar ia masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Belum. Ada apa?" jawab Sasori sekenanya. Ia sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk keluar dari kasurnya yang empuk itu. Lagipula untuk apa anak dosennya itu mengetuk pintu kamarnya di tengah malam begini?

Hening beberapa saat sampai akhirnya suara Sakura kembali terdengar, "Umm… begini, sebenarnya…" lagi-lagi hening untuk beberapa saat, "Ah tidak, lupakan saja. Selamat malam, Sasori-_san._" Kemudian Sasori mendengar suara langkah kaki yang perlahan mulai menjauh.

Baiklah, sekarang Sasori benar-benar bingung. Apa semua gadis membingungkan seperti anak dosennya ini?

Mencoba melupakan kejadian tadi, Sasori kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk membalas _email_ dari Kizashi. Dalam pesannya, Sasori sekalian bertanya mengenai Sakura yang baru saja mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Apa mungkin gadis itu termasuk orang yang suka tidur sambil berjalan?

Tidak lama kemudian sebuah balasan _email _masuk di _inbox _nya. Jarinya menekan layar kemudian membaca isi pesan tersebut.

'_Oh, aku lupa memberi tahu ya. Sakura itu tidak bisa tidur kalau sendirian di rumah. Mungkin Sakura masih belum terbiasa dengan keberadaanmu jadi dia merasa sendirian di rumah. Aku titipkan putriku padamu ya Sasori hahaha…'_

"Ayah macam apa Kizashi _sensei_ ini…"

Dengan enggan akhirnya Sasori pun turun dari kasurnya yang nyaman itu. Mau bagaimana lagi? Dengan jelas _sensei_ nya itu bilang kalau putrinya tidak bisa tidur sendirian. Kasihan juga kalau Sakura sampai tidak bisa tidur semalaman, tapi jujur saja ia sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Menemani Sakura tidur semalaman? Rasanya itu sangat tidak mungkin.

Sasori pun memutuskan yang penting temui dulu Sakura. Masalah bagaimana cara membantunya tidur nanti saja ia tanyakan langsung.

Dengan perlahan Sasori membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar. Sejauh yang ia ingat kamar Sakura berada di lantai dua jadi Sasori pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga. Namun sesuatu menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Dari ujung matanya, Sasori dapat melihat sesuatu yang berwarna merah muda menyembul dari balik sofa hitam yang ada di ruang keluarga. Disana terduduk Sakura dengan kedua kaki yang dilipat rapat dan dagunya bersandar pada lutut membentuk seperti sebuah bola. _Televisi_ di hadapannya pun menyala, menayangkan sebuah acara berita tengah malam.

"_Dasar gadis aneh,"_ pikir Sasori dalam hati.

-oOo-

Saat ini Sakura sedang menatap bosan _televisi_ yang menayangkan siaran berita tengah malam. Sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam tapi kedua matanya masih tidak mau terpejam. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, pada akhirnya disinilah dirinya sekarang. Menunggu kantuk yang tak kunjung juga menghampirinya.

Sebenarnya tadi ia sempat mengetuk pintu kamar Sasori dan berniat untuk memberi tahu padanya mengenai kondisinya. Kondisi dimana dirinya tidak bisa tidur kalau sendirian. Tapi setelah dipikirkan sekali lagi, malu rasanya mengatakan hal itu pada Sasori. Jadi daripada minta tolong Sasori untuk menemaninya, ia pun memilih untuk membatalkan niat awalnya itu. Tapi Sakura yakin dirinya takkan bisa tidur walaupun kembali ke kamar, jadi pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk di ruang keluarga ini.

Diam-diam Sakura merasa takut. Sejak tadi sebenarnya ia was-was dengan keadaan sekitar. Entahlah, tapi suasana hening malam memang selalu membuatnya takut.

Ketika otaknya sedang sibuk memikirkan berbagai hal tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa berat. Ketika ia sadari itu adalah sebuah selimut yang dilempar ke arah kepalanya, Sakura pun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mengetaui siapa pelakunya. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Sasori berdiri tepat di belakangnya sekarang.

"Sasori… _san_?"

"Sedang apa kau tengah malam begini?" Sasori menatap malas ke arah Sakura seolah tidak merasa bersalah telah melemparkan selimut biru tebal itu ke kepala Sakura.

Sakura menarik selimut itu sambil terus menatap sengit pemuda bermata _hazel _di hadapannya, "Hei sudah melempar selimut ke kepala dan tidak ada kata-kata maaf?"

Yang ditanya pun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya seolah tidak peduli.

"Kenapa kau disini? Kamarmu di atas kan?"

Sakura kembali membenarkan posisi duduknya. Selimut yang tadi dilemparkan ke kepalanya pun dengan perlahan ia lingkarkan di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa… hanya ingin menonton _televisi _saja."

Sasori menatap Sakura dengan sebuah tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Di tengah suasana yang cukup hening itu—karena _volume_ _televisi _sangat kecil, Sasori melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengelilingi sofa hitam itu kemudian duduk di paling ujung. Sehingga posisi mereka seperti biasanya, duduk saling ujung ke ujung.

"Hum… tidak kusangka kau tipe orang yang suka menonton berita tengah malam begini."

"Ahaha…" Sakura tertawa canggung, "Kau tahu kan pepatah _'don't judge the book by it's cover'_?"

"Sudahlah, tidak usah berbohong terus. Kau itu tidak pandai berbohong," kemudian Sasori menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa dengan santai.

Dengan gerakan cepat kepala Sakura berputar menghadap Sasori, "A-aku tidak berboho—"

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau mengetuk pintu kamarku? Kau takut tidur sendirian kan?"

Dengan sebal Sakura pun menutup kembali mulutnya. Pipinya pun kini mulai terlihat memerah, "Pasti tahu dari ayah ya…"

"Begitulah."

Sakura menggenggam erat selimut yang kini membungkus tubuhnya, "Mau apa Sasori-_san_ kesini? Mau menertawaiku ya?"

Sepasang _hazel_ Sasori menatap Sakura dengan bosan, "Memangnya aku terlihat seperti orang yang suka menertawai orang lain?"

Lagi-lagi Sakura terdiam. Meski Sakura sempat menilai Sasori seperti orang yang pemalas, tapi jujur saja dirinya tidak pernah menilai Sasori sebagai seseorang yang yang rendah begitu. "Lalu untuk apa Sasori-_san_ kesini?"

"Tentu saja untuk menemanimu."

"Me-menemani?!"

"Shh… ini sudah tengah malam jangan berteriak begitu," dengan raut datar Sasori menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibirnya sendiri.

"Yasudah… kalau begitu cepat cerita!" perintah Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Ha? Cerita? Kenapa aku harus cerita?"

Sakura semakin membenamkan kepalanya di balik kedua lututnya yang ditekuk, "Tadi Sasori-_san_ sendiri kan yang bilang mau menemaniku? Makanya cepat cerita… apa saja terserah."

Mengacak perlahan helaian merahnya dengan bosan, Sasori pun membalas kalimat Sakura, "Kau ini kalau tidak marah-marah malah jadi tukang perintah ya."

"Lakukan saja!" kedua alis Sakura pun kini menukik tajam dan pipinya sengaja ia gembungkan tanda ia mulai sebal.

Meski Sasori tidak tahu harus cerita apa, Sasori pun mulai dengan menanyai perpustakaan pribadi milik Kizashi. Menurut Sakura, perpustakaan itu ada di lantai dua dekat tangga. "Kalau Sasori-_san_ mau membaca disitu, naik saja," begitulah jawaban Sakura ketika Sasori meminta izin. Pembicaraan terus berlangsung, mengenai berbagai hal seputar kediaman Haruno.

Sampai kira-kira sepuluh menit mereka berbicara, kini Sasori tidak mendengar jawaban dari gadis yang duduk di ujung sofa. Ketika ia melirikkan kepalanya, ternyata Sakura sudah tertidur dengan posisi terduduk. Dilihatnya tubuh Sakura yang limbung ke kiri. Tubuh Sakura pun semakin lama semakin condong ke kiri, dan kalau dibiarkan saja Sasori khawatir Sakura bisa jatuh dari sofa. Kalaupun Sakura tidak terjatuh dari sofa, pasti besok lehernya akan sakit karena tertidur dengan posisi yang tidak mengenakkan.

Beberapa detik kemudian tubuh Sakura semakin condong ke kiri dan tubuhnya hampir saja benar-benar terjatuh dari sofa. Namun dengan cepat Sasori menarik kepala Sakura kemudian menyandarkannya pada bahu kirinya. Baru setelah Sasori sempat menghela nafas, ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Kini di bahunya terdapat seorang gadis yang sedang bersandar dan tertidur lelap.

"_Apa yang kulakukan?"_

Jujur saja, Sasori sendiri terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Membiarkan seorang gadis menyandarkan kepalanya yang sedang tertidur pada pundaknya bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa dilakukan oleh Sasori. Terlebih ia sendiri yang menarik kepalanya.

Ditengah keheningan malam, hanya suara jam dinding dan _televisi _lah yang dapat terdengar. Mengingat benda elektronik itu masih menyala, Sasori mencoba mencari _remote_ untuk mematikannya. Untung saja benda itu tidak terlalu jauh dari jangkauan tangannya, jadi dengan perlahan—agar Sakura tidak terbangun, ia menggapai _remote_ kemudian mematikan _televisi_ itu.

"Haah…" setelah menghela nafas panjang, Sasori pun kembali terdiam.

Lama kelamaan kelopak matanya pun terasa semakin berat hingga rasanya ia sudah tidak sanggup untuk menahannya lagi. Ditengah kondisi kesadarannya yang hampir hilang, Sasori menyandarkan kepalanya di atas helaian merah muda yang ada di sampingnya.

Tepat sebelum kesadarannya sepenuhnya hilang, indra penciumannya sempat mendeteksi sesuatu.

"Wangi _strawberry…_"

.

.

_To be continue…_

**Author's note: waiiii! Waiii! Update nya gak terlalu lama kan hahaha… XD Awalnya scene di atas gak ada dalam rencana lho, tapi entah kenapa ingin banget nulis kayak gitu ya…jadi ditulis deh XD #plak Ini kayaknya cuman filler chapter deh, soalnya tujuan chapter ini cuman buat nunjukkin sedikit perkembangan rasa percaya & nyaman Sakura ke Sasori haha… XD**

**Special thanks buat yang udah review chapter sebelumnya ya: Uchiha Yuki-chan, hasna. .1, AkinaJung, AzuShima-Nyan, Sherry Hoshie Kanada, Nana Bodt. Dan terima kasih juga buat minna-san yang udah baca XD**

**Judul kali ini diambil dari lagunya Wise ft. Nishino Kana – By Your Side. Udah bingung banget mau kasih judul apaan soalnya =v=;**

**Tanggal 25 Januari event SasoSaku A Lifetime of Memories III dimulai! Jangan lupa berpartisipasi ya, baik dalam bentuk bikin fanfic maupun review! XD **

**Dimohon review nya ya senpai-tachi XD Bukan flame nya o3o See you next chapter!**


End file.
